paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Storm : Firenado
There was a moment of silence for Cyber. "Are you two injured?" Socket questioned. "Actually, I remember receiving a nasty cut on the way out." Jade replied as he looked at his back leg. There was a cut in the middle and it was bloody. "I know someone who can help." Slasha said as she picked up her phone, dialed some numbers, and put the phone to her ear. It took awhile to put the phone down. "He'll be here in a couple minutes." "Who is it?" Ryan asked. "You'll see." At least 8 minutes later they could see an ambulance not too red, but rather white pull up. "Slasha said that someone here has an open cut." Said a golden retriever as he stepped out of the ambulance. "And that would be me." Jade said he limped upward. Slasha ran up to him and whispered in his ear; "His name is Aid, and he's really nice." Slasha then went back to where Ryan, Mason, Martin, and Socket were standing. Aid look at Jade's leg. "Definitely needs some gauze." Aid said with worry. "All of you can come in my ambulance, it looks like a storm's coming." The 6 didn't even realize the dark clouds heading towards them. Then, one by one, they headed in the ambulance. When they were all in, the door closed. Jade was lying on a mattress. "I'll pullover somewhere to bandage him up." Aid said to Slasha. They were on a street when they stopped. "Looks like a car crash." Slasha said looking ahead. KABOOM! They saw fire rise from up ahead. "Oh god. It looks like a bad one." Aid said. "I'll get my hose and........what is that?" There was a funnel from the sky that was near the ground and before they knew it, it was ripping out dirt. "A tornado!" Slasha said as she sprinted to where Jade, Socket, Mason, Martin, and Ryan were. "We need to get out of here. There is a twister that just struck and we can't stay." Martin looked scared out of his fur. Aid came in and opened the door. "Everyone out!" Aid yelled as he jumped out of the ambulance. "Baxter!" He said as he went a few cars back and disappeared. As soon as everyone was out of the ambulance, they rushed to where Aid was. He was comforting another golden retriever that looked like a mail pup. "We're all gonna die!" It screamed slouching back farther between two cars. "No, only you will die if you don't get out of there and start heading for safety." Aid replied. Soon the pup managed to get up, greeted by a frightened Socket. "Look!" She shouted as she pointed to the tornado. There was fire starting to cover it. Then, the fire turned the tornado into a fire vortex. "Run!" Jade screamed as he ran the opposite direction. It was becoming bigger and bigger. Everyone else followed. They ran as fast as their paws could take them. "The name's Baxter by the way." The golden retriever said as he turned his head toward Martin, Ryan, Mason, Jade, Slasha, and Socket. The firenado was absorbing everything in it's path. Everyone was so frightened they didn't even stop for breath. NOTICE Baxter is owned by Baxterthemailpup. Socket is owned by Colfea Aid is owned by Attack Pac